


Have Yourself a Merry Little Chrismukkah

by Kaleton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canonical Character Death, Catholic Character, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Friends to Lovers, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Latino Character, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleton/pseuds/Kaleton
Summary: A four part series over the course of Ben and Poe's many holidays together. Explicit rating for chapter three only.





	1. Our Troubles Will be Out of Sight

Their first holiday together occurred under less-than-ideal circumstances. Poe’s mother, Shara, passed away a week before Christmas when Poe was 8, and Ben only 6. While Poe’s father made arrangements for the funeral and told their family what had happened, Poe’s godfather L’ulo watched him. Much of Poe’s family still lived in Guatemala, his parents both having immigrated as young adults, which made the funeral all the more difficult to arrange. When L’ulo was at work, Poe spent his days at the Solo-Organa home. Han, a retired military commander, now owned his own business; Leia was a popular New York state senator. Given their affluence, the Solo-Organas had a nanny who could watch both Poe and Ben while L’ulo worked.

Poe was mostly uninterested in playing. At the urging of his mother, Ben made several attempts to cheer Poe up, even digging out his old airplane toys that he no longer liked, but Poe’s mother had been a pilot, and seeing the planes drove him further into himself.

The third day Poe spent with Ben and the nanny was the first day of Hanukkah. L’ulo did his best to explain Hanukkah on the subway ride to the Upper West Side, but, as a lapsed Catholic, L’ulo knew very little.

“It’s uh, it’s 8 days long. You light candles, and uh, I think they give gifts.”

“Okay.” Poe didn’t care much. He didn’t understand why he had to visit the Solo-Organa’s every day. No one would tell him when his dad was getting back from Guatemala or when he would get to stay at his house again, and not at L’ulo’s apartment.

When L’uolo left Poe at the Organa-Solo’s building, Ben was waiting for him at the top of the elevator. Ben simply waved and the two walked to the apartment in silence. Ben seemed to have accepted that Poe didn’t want to talk.

Ben unlocked the door and the pair walked in. Han and Leia were home watching _Seinfeld_ with Ben’s uncles, Luke and Chewie. Ben grabbed Poe’s hand and pulled him into the living room.

“Poe!” Leia said, pulling the boy into a hug. “How are you, dear?” Poe shrugged, and Leia smiled sadly at him.

“Can I tell you something, Poe?” Leia asked. Poe shrugged again, and Leia lead him into the hall, away from the others. 

Crouching down to Poe's level, Leia said, “When I was a teenager, my parents died right before Christmas. It was really hard for me and I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I didn’t want to do anything. But Han, Chewie and Luke convinced me to come celebrate Hanukah with them and you know what?” Poe shook his head. “I’m glad I did. I didn’t really want to talk about what had happened, but I needed to be around people. I needed to remember how loved I am. That I still have family. I want you to remember that too, okay Poe?” Poe nodded, and turned to smile at Ben, who was watching from the couch.

Poe went to sit next to Ben, and Chewie put on a Christmas movie for Poe to watch. Even though they weren’t related, Poe sensed that Ben’s family was his, too.


	2. Gather Near to Us Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han isn't coming home for the holidays this year, and Ben's not too surprised. Ben and Poe are teenagers now (Ben is 14, Poe's 16).

Leia slammed the phone down on the counter. “Well, Ben, your dad won’t be home this year,” Leia sighed. “Typical,” she muttered, hoping Ben wouldn’t hear. 

Ben dog-eared the page in his book and sighed. Han and Leia’s fighting was getting exhausting. 

“Is Uncle Luke still coming?” Ben asked, more to fill the silence than anything. He didn’t put much faith in Luke, either. Not anymore. 

“No,” Leia said, “He’s staying in Colorado. I don’t know why, but … who cares? I’m not my brother’s keeper.” 

Ben started, “Uh. Alright. Can we – “ 

“Ben, enough questions! No, I’ve had enough. Let’s just go see a movie tonight. Maybe I’ll call the Damerons and see if they’re busy.” 

“Mom, we don't have to ...” Ben argued, but Leia ignored him and grabbed her address book, tearing through the pages for Kes’s phone number. Ben knew when to stop arguing. He’d watched his parents fight enough to learn when it was better to let his mom have her way. He returned to his book and silently hoped that Poe and Kes would say yes. 

“Kes? It’s Leia. Yes, Han is … well, he’s Han. Are you and Poe doing anything tonight? I thought Ben and I might go catch a movie. Sure, sounds great! 8 o’clock? See you then!”

“Poe is coming?” Ben asked.

“Yes. We’ll take the car uptown in about a half hour, okay?” Ben jumped up and ran to his room.

“Ben?” Leia called, “What are you doing?”

Ben called back, “I need to shower! I need to change!”

“It’s just a movie, sweetie.” 

“With Poe!” Ben called back, running the water for a shower. 

“Ben, honey, get out of there and talk to me.”

“Five minutes!” 

Ten minutes later, Ben sat down in the living room, towelling off his hair.

“So, Poe Dameron,” Leia said, leaning her head on her hand and smiling.

“What, mom? Jeez.”

“Sounds like you have a crush.” Ben turned bright red and stared at his hands. Ben had come out to his parents a year before, with little ceremony. His Uncle Luke had had a boyfriend for most of Ben’s life, so Ben knew it wasn’t a big deal for their family, or most Reform Jews like them. But admitting to his mom that he had a crush was a little harder. 

“Yeah,” Ben mumbled, avoiding eye contact. “I like him.” Leia smiled at her son.

“Benny, don’t be shy.”

“Don’t call me Benny. God, Mom.” 

“Well now I know how to embarrass you in front of Poe. If you piss me off.”

“Moooooom!”

“Come on, sweetie, put on your coat. We need to go meet the Damerons.” 

 

When they spotted Kes and Poe in the lobby, Poe ran to hug Ben, who hugged him awkwardly, very aware of Kes and Leia’s eyes on them. And very aware of the effect of Poe’s proximity on him. 

Kes bought them four tickets to The Spirit. Ben knew his mom was probably only letting him watch the film because she was upset with Han, and wanted Ben to have a fun holiday even without his dad, but Ben didn’t mind. He was about to watch a movie, with Poe Dameron next to him in the dark. 

Leia handed Ben a bag of popcorn and a coke. “Go sit with Poe, Kes and I will go sit at the front and leave you alone. It’ll be like we’re not here.”

“Mom, oh my god.” Ben buried his face in his hands. Leia smiled and went with Kes to find a seat while Poe approached him. 

“My dad totally wouldn’t take me to this movie if it wasn’t Christmas. He, uh. I think he still feels bad we had so few Christmases with her, you know?”

“Yeah, my mom is like, definitely only letting me see it because she and my dad are fighting.” 

“Again?”

“Yeah, he’s not coming home for the holidays at all.”

“Oh.”

The two boys walked into the theatre and found a seat near the back. Ben began sweating in earnest. He thought Poe might try and hold his hand – they had never kissed, but sometimes Poe would put his arm around Ben when they watched TV at Ben’s house. Ben wasn’t sure if it meant Poe liked him, but he hoped it did. 

As the previews rolled, Ben and Poe shared the popcorn, their hands occasionally colliding. Poe smiled at Ben after their hands touched for a fourth time. 

“Ben?”

“Yeah?” Ben answered, looking at Poe nervously.

“Can I hold your hand?” Ben was glad it was dark, so Poe couldn’t see how red he turned at the question. Ben slipped his hand into Poe’s and turned his eyes back to the screen, unable to suppress a grin. 

 

“That movie wasn’t very good,” Kes said when the four reconvened in the lobby, while the credits rolled and people milled around them.

Leia laughed. “It was horrible!” Poe and Ben both laughed and agreed. The content of the movie mattered very little to Ben once he was holding Poe’s hand. All he’d been able to focus on was how sweaty his palms were, and how happy he felt to be with Poe. The holidays were hard for both of them, Poe being reminded of his mother; Ben because his father was so absent most of the time. He knew they couldn't really solve each other's problems, but December felt a little less lonely if he was holding Poe's hand. 

“I’m going to get the car, Ben, meet you at the door?” Leia asked, smiling at Ben and Poe both. Ben nodded shyly. Kes, conveniently, went to the washroom at that moment, leaving Poe and Ben alone, leaning against the wall. Even though Poe was two years older, Ben was at least three inches taller, leaving Poe to look up at the younger boy as Ben avoided his gaze.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?” 

Poe looked down nervously at his hands, fiddling with his watch. 

“What, Poe?” Ben asked. 

In lieu of answering, Poe reached up for the other boy, kissing him quickly on the mouth. 

“Sorry,” Poe mumbled, scratching his neck and turning to walk away. 

Ben grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Sorry?” he mused, “Sorry for what? I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” Poe broke into a grin and bit his lip. Ben leaned down to kiss him once more when they heard Kes clear his throat.

“I guess I better go.”

“I guess so.”

“Happy Hanukah, then.” 

"Merry Christmas, Poe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I'm hoping to get the story finished by the end of the year!


	3. Make the Yuletide Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hanukkah at the Solo-Organa home, and Poe is there to celebrate - as long as he still has time to make it to Mass afterwards
> 
> Poe is 24 now; Ben is 22.

“Ben, you can’t be serious.”

  


“I’m always serious.”  


 

“Okay, yeah. But how am I going to tell my _abuela_ that I’m missing Christmas mass to go to Hanukkah? At my _boyfriend_ ’s house?”

 

“Hanukkah is 8 days long, Poe. Duh. It’s just the first day. And it’s special to my family, my dad’s _actually_ going to be in town this year. Please please please baby, please.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes. “Okay, you wore me down. But I’m gonna have to leave in time to go to mass.”

 

“Really, this is the true American way to celebrate the holidays: hanging out with your Jewish boyfriend, praying to a God you don’t believe in before going home to get gifts.” Punching Ben in the arm, Poe laughed. He wasn’t wrong, really.

 

 

“Don’t worry Poe, you’ll have plenty of time to go uptown for Christmas. Lighting the Menorah doesn't take long,” Leia explained. Poe was sitting nervously at the table while Leia cooked latkes in the kitchen. Ben’s uncle Luke was puttering around the kitchen, darting his eyes back to an old recipe card every other minute.

 

Ben leaned in to Poe and whispered, “Mom was adopted so she never learned how to cook our dishes until she was an adult. Luke gets nervous about it.” Poe laughed and nodded. His _abuela_ could be the same around his mother. Or used to be.

 

“Poe, are you okay?”

 

“Just thinking about my mom.” Poe kept his head down. Even after all these years, Poe hated crying in front of Ben. But Ben slid his arm around Poe’s shoulder and kissed his head as Poe mopped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

 

Wrapping his arms around Poe, Ben mumbled, “Shh, baby, it’s okay. I mean, it isn’t. It’s never going to be okay. But I’m here. You should know you’re an honorary Solo-Organa at this point.” Poe smiled and leaned against his boyfriend.

 

“Chag sameach!” Han called as he walked in the door. Chewie trailed in behind him. “Hope we aren’t late!” Ben rose to greet his father while Leia began setting the table.

 

Poe grabbed the cutlery from Leia’s hands, knowing she would never let her guest help set the table. But Poe didn’t feel like a guest; he spent as much time with Han and Leia as Ben did, and he had for years. Even when he and Ben broke up for eight months in college, Poe still made time to see the Solo-Organas, who had become like surrogate parents to him.

 

With the table set, Leia ushered the group to the window, where their Menorah sat. Han struck a match and lit one of the candles, which Ben told Poe was called _shamash_ , and would be used to light a new candle each night _._

 

“Ben? Help me light the first candle,” Han said, reaching a hand out to his son. Ben let go of Poe reluctantly and lit the candle with his father. Although Ben seemed chuffed at the way his father was acting, Poe found it deeply moving. He didn’t understand the significance of the lights or the Hebrew words, but he found the tradition beautiful nonetheless.

 

Ben rejoined Poe while the first candle began to burn.

 

Luke recited, “ _Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav v’tzivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah._ ”

 

“Amen,” the rest of the family said, and Poe hastily whispered _amen_ too. Ben smiled at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand. Then the group returned to the dining room for dinner.

 

Poe asked Ben why he’d been so reluctant to light the candle.

 

“It’s like, my dad is trying to say I’m an adult now and I’m going to be the head of my own household soon. Or this household. Like he’s going to die. He isn’t even religious or anything, it doesn’t mean anything to him. But it’s special to my mom and Luke, so he does it.”

 

“And you?”

 

“It is special to me. I gave up on my studies, as you know,” Ben said, Luke smirking as he overheard, “But I love our traditions and what they mean. And it makes me feel part of this like, long line of people who have survived so much oppression.” Leia smiled at her son. “They overcame so much so my mom can be a senator and my dad can fuck off for most of the year and still act like –“

 

“Benyamin Anakin Solo, watch your mouth,” Leia shot, silencing Ben. The room quickly grew tense and Poe stared at his plate while he ate, watching Ben out of the corner of his eye. It was hard to say who felt more frustrated with Ben, his mother or his father. Chewie was focused on spooning more green beans onto his plate and Luke seemed immune by the whole thing, having watched many similar scenes unfold before. Han finally let his knife and fork drop to his plate and he walked to the balcony, cracking open the door before he lit a cigarette.

 

Han took two long drags before saying, “Benyamin, all this work, I do for you. I bust my ass for you, taking jobs out of town."

  


"No one asked you to," Ben snapped.

  


"I never planned on being a father.”

 

Immediately, Ben pushed back his chair and headed for the bathroom. Poe followed him as Leia tore in to Han.

 

“How can you say that to your son? We're trying to have a nice holiday, can’t the two of you get along for just tonight?”

 

Poe knocked on the door to the bathroom. “Baby? Let me in.” Poe heard footsteps, and the door opened slightly. Ben’s eyes were ringed red and his arms were crossed defensively across his chest. Poe pushed the door open a little further and wrapped Ben in a hug, his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He rubbed the other man’s back and whispered, “He doesn’t mean it.”

 

“He does,” Ben countered, remaining unmoved, his arms still crossed at his chest. “But I’ll go back to the table. For my mother. And you. But fuck him for saying that. Fuck him for being that way.” Poe didn’t know what to say. The issues Ben had with his father were foreign to Poe, who was close with his own father. The tension between Ben and Han had always existed, and Poe had always navigated it with great difficulty.

 

Sitting down again at the table, Ben wiped his eyes and grumbled an apology to his father, who grumbled one back. Poe silently thought they argued so much because they were too similar.

 

Thankfully, Luke lightened the mood by launching into an amusing story about accidently setting the curtains on fire while lighting his Menorah one year. The tension eased and everyone laughed, but the things Han said to Ben lingered.

 

 

“How long till you have to catch the train?” Ben breathed, pressing Poe into the bed. Their shirts lay abandoned on the floor, in a pile along with Ben’s belt, socks and jeans.

 

“Twenty minutes. That’s enough time,” Poe huffed in response, as Ben quickly raked up his t-shirt and kissed his stomach. Moaning softly, Poe tugged on Ben’s hair. Ben nibbled at the skin on his hip before unbuckling Poe’s belt and yanking his pants down. Ben mouthed at Poe’s hardness through his boxers, a wet spot of pre-come appearing. Ben liked to tease his boyfriend, but, feeling rushed and hot, he pulled the boxers off and immediately set to work sucking Poe off.

 

“Babe, fuck. That feels good,” Poe mumbled, carding his hands through Ben’s hair while Ben worked his mouth down Poe’s cock, wrapping his hand around the base and pumping slowly. He sucked slowly, hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat till he took Poe in entirely, breathing in the musty scent.

 

Pushing Poe’s knees up, Ben slid his mouth off Poe’s cock, a string of spit and pre-come still on his lips. He reached beneath the bed for a bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount on his fingers before putting it aside. Gently he began pressing a finger into Poe’s hole, almost groaning at the tightness. Poe’s breathing hitched as Ben got knuckle-deep.

 

“ _Más, màs,”_ Poe pleaded, and Ben happily obliged, adding a second digit and fingering him in earnest now, stretching Poe wide. Ben’s mouth was watering, and he added his mouth to his fingers, licking Poe’s entrance while Poe slowly fell apart above him.

 

“Ben, _por favor_ , need your cock, oh _me encantata_ , Ben, oh please, please,” he begged, slipping between languages as he often did when Ben was fucking him. Ben removed his fingers and peeled off his underwear, nearly shaking with desire. Ben pumped more lube into his hand, coating his cock and maintaining eye contact with Poe, who had a hand loosely around his own erection. Slipping Poe’s legs over his shoulders, Ben left a wet kiss on Poe’s inner thigh.

 

“Oh fuck, Poe. Fuck, you look so good,” he muttered, dissolving into gibberish as he pushed his cock into Poe. Wanting to scream, but hyperaware of his family’s presence just down the hall, Ben bit Poe’s shoulder to stifle the scream. Poe yelled in response, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Although they were adults, and they had been sleeping together since they were teenagers, that didn’t mean Han and Leia needed to hear them at it – even if it was presumed that’s why the pair had disappeared to Ben’s bedroom.

  


Poe grabbed Ben’s hips, urging him to move. Needing no more encouragement, Ben began fucking Poe deeply, pressing into him with everything he had, trapping the other man’s hips in a vice grip. Poe crossed his ankles behind Ben’s head, trying to press down harder on Ben’s cock, begging him for more.

 

“Harder, please baby,” Poe whispered, while Ben pushed in deeper, hitting Poe’s prostate. “Jesus, right there, _yes_.” Ben was close, and he guessed that Poe soon would be too. He sped up, feeling himself coming closer to climax.  

 

“I’m so close, shit, baby,” Poe mumbled, dragging Ben close for a sloppy kiss.

 

Ben felt orgasm wash over him and he stilled his hips, his cock deep in Poe’s ass as he came. Poe’s climax followed quickly, his hips stuttering as he came on Ben’s chest.

 

“I can’t believe I have to go to Mass after that,” Poe sighed, laying back on the bed. Ben smiled at him, the satisfied smile that followed really, really good sex. The smile that broke because you were still catching your breath and coming down from a high.

 

“Are you going to have to say some Hail Marys? I mean, you took the Lord’s name in vain.” Poe snapped Ben with his shirt as he dressed. Ben did his best to clean himself up and get dressed again. Pressing a kiss to Poe’s mouth, he said, “Merry Christmas, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why it's formatting the way it is. But chapter three is here!


End file.
